charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Suggestion
Suggestion is the ability to project as an inner voice to others, implanting incredibly strong suggestions into their minds, subtly bending them to one's will. Description Victims or targets will hear the user's suggestions as an inner voice, thereby causing them to believe that the thoughts and ideas they have are their own, which will in-turn influence their actions in the user's favor. However, as pointed out by Leo Wyatt and demonstrated by Cupids, suggestion does not give the user control over the minds of others. The user may plant thoughts and ideas, but the victim is still in control of their own actions and may resist the suggestion if they become aware of the manipulation. Suggestion is neutral, it can be used for bad or good. While the forces of good will seek to help others with their suggestions, evil will try to manipulate others for selfish reasons or use it to hurt them in some way. As a matter of fact, the M.O. of certain forces of evil is to drive good beings into taking their own life. Another M.O. of evil is to compel good beings to kill. Suggestion also appears to be a natural part of the invisible form of astral projection. It allows the user to appear invisible and make a telepathic connection with someone, often allowing them to subliminally influence another being by implanting thoughts. History Rex Buckland Rex had this power due to his astral projection abilities. He was able to manipulate Prue into stealing a valuable tiara from the auction house, make Phoebe be a witness to what was seemingly the proof of Prue killing someone, and nearly allowed Andy and Darryl to find the tiara in the manor. As mentioned above, Rex was also able to manipulate Phoebe. He used his power to make Phoebe see a furnished apartment when it was empty in reality and later to plant a premonition in her head of Prue in danger, knowing that she would rush off to save her sister and would arrive just in time to witness Prue seemingly kill someone. He also used his suggestive powers on Piper, causing her to consider seeing a shrink after he implanted the thought that she was a miserable witch in her head.As witnessed in Wicca Envy Guardian Angels Guardian Angels are protective beings who protect people in their every day life. They use this to whisper warnings or advice to their charges when they are in danger. For instance, if a man is in danger of being hit by a car because he's about to cross the road without looking, his guardian angel will appears before him and suggests that he stop and look before crossing the road. As shown with Paige, without their guardian, charges are left exposed to danger without warning and become very accident prone.As witnessed in Someone to Witch Over Me Spirit Killer The Spirit Killer was a Darklighter who could project as an inner voice to their victims, speaking words of discouragement and the like into their ears, making it seem as if their cursed actions came from their own ideas and intentions, which eventually lead them to the point of suicide. His preferred victims were future Whitelighters. In 2000, he cursed Maggie Murphy with bad luck, causing numerous unfortunate events to happen in her life and then planted thoughts into her head suggesting that everything happening around her was her fault, and she needed to take her own life to end her suffering and that of everyone around her. Fortunately, Prue Halliwell arrived at Maggie's apartment building just as she was about to jump off the roof and was able to help her come to her senses. Unfortunately, Maggie then slid off, but luckily, Prue was able to redirect her fall, allowing her to land on the ground unharmed. Afterwards, Prue casted a spell on Maggie to bring her confidence and good luck, which also gave her protection from the Spirit Killer, because if the spirit killer could not kill with insanity, she was immune to his powers. The Spirit Killer then targeted Prue and used her job situation to attack her for much more immediate and aggressive effects. Had Prue died, her good-luck spell would have died with her and he could have resumed going after Maggie. Within hours, he had nearly broken Prue's spirit. The final straw was suggesting that Andy would still be alive if not for her. Piper and Phoebe spotted Prue just as she was about to jump off a bridge, and convinced her that the Spirit Killer was standing behind her and was really the one driving her suicidal thoughts. Prue snapped back to herself and angrily flung the Spirit Killer across the road. Leo Wyatt, who had just regained his wings, orbed in and orbed the Spirit Killer away. Barbas Barbas was able to utilize this ability after he learned how to astral project and remain invisible. Together with his power to read fear, he was able to project as an inner voice to his victims, preying on their fears and doubts, and then suggest ways, which would usually end up destroying them, to overcome it. He used this power to attack The Charmed Ones and Cole Turner bringing them self-doubt and was even able to trick Paige into stripping Cole of his powers so that he could steal them.As witnessed in Sympathy for the Demon Years later, he manipulated Leo into thinking that Zola was evil and Leo proceeded to strike Zola down with lightning and vanquished him before coming to his senses.As witnessed in A Call to Arms. Cupids Cupids and other beings in possession of a Cupid Ring can use it to slip into people's hearts and minds to implant thoughts, influencing their moods, behaviours and actions. The ring is mainly used to implant feelings of love into a person mind, but in the wrong hands, can be used to suggest reasons to hate as well as to harm others. It is implied that it can also be used to make other people recall past memories. A common practice among cupids is to first slow down time when making love connections, and then project as an inner voice to charges, setting them on the path to love. Leaving their charges unaware of their presence and influence. However, Coop used suggestion twice without slowing down time, first on Mitchell and then on Bree.As witnessed in Cupid's Harrow. Billie Jenkins Billie Jenkins was able to utilize this ability after she put the golden belt of gaea on. However, the suggestive powers of the belt were limited to women and were not long lasting. Those she influenced with the suggestive powers of the belt returned to normal once she left their presence. For example, Billie used this power on Phoebe, Piper and all the females in her mythology class, all of whom returned to normal once she left their presence. The belt also flashed whenever Billie used this power. List of beings who use(d) Suggestion ;Original power *Guardian Angels *Spirit Killers *The Source of All Evil (Through his power of Mind Manipulation) ;Through spell, artifact, another power, etc. *Cupids *Coop Halliwell *Unnamed Cupid *Drazi (With a stolen cupid ring) *Barbas (By playing on his victim's fears.) *Billie Jenkins (While wearing the Golden Belt of Gaea) *Cole Turner (In the Cosmic Void) See also *Inspire Creativity *Mind Manipulation References Category:Powers